Crystal Water
by Madame Kat
Summary: Link goes to a lake that he and Dark spent time bonding, remembering his partner and the time they shared... Warning: YAOI.


Crystal Water.

Link sat by the lake quietly, letting his weapon drop to the damp ground with a heavy thud. He looked at the sparkling water, the way it twinkled from the dim light beaming through the canopy. It made him remember…remember the one who was like a part of him.

"D…Dark…" he murmured numbly, pulling the fabric of his tunic uncomfortably. He felt his cerulean eyes burn and sting, 'J-just the sun…the sun is in my eyes…' he told himself determinedly, wiping his cheek firmly. He looked at the lake again, and remembered back, months ago…

_He and Dark were exhausted from practicing their form, so they had dragged themselves aside. They found this lake…it was hypnotizing, how beautiful it was. Dark had convinced him to come for a swim…the water was warm, like a welcoming bath. Dark splashed the warm water at him playfully, making jokes about how he could hold his breath underwater for longer…_

Link let out a quiet sob, breaking the silence of the forest; no animals seemed to be about, they were all still mourning it appeared. The young blond bit his lip, pulling his worn, olive hat off, scrunching it up in his fists. "D-Dark…I miss you…" he whimpered softly, still remembering that day.

_Dark had laughed when Link had emerged from the water so quickly, coughing and spluttering. Link glared at his pale counterpart, who only submerged himself in the crystal water again, swimming closer to Link…_

Link pulled off his tunic and remaining clothing, tossing it aside, he walked towards the sparkling water, looking down at his reflection…older…more worn. Battle-worn. Two droplets of salty water spilled from Link's cheeks, hitting the calm lake's surface with a 'plip', sending vibrations across its flat surface. Looking at the water, Link continued to remember.

_Link felt his body press back against the bank of the lake, gasping in shock when Dark snaked his hand around and grabbed the blond's behind, yanking him close. "D-Dark?! W-what are you—" he had started, before cutting himself off with a helpless moan, as Dark's hand wrapped around his quickly growing erection. "D-Dark, t-that…it…" Link couldn't form words as he felt his friend pump him as fast as the water's gravity would allow…_

Link dove into the water; it was cooler than he remembered, without his beautiful pale counterpart… He gulped back the lump in his throat, fighting more tears. 'It's been long enough…you should be over it by now…' he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his crotch slowly hardening at the memories. Whimpering, he muttered to himself, "H-heh…even now, you do this to me, Dark…" a tiny smirk danced across his lips before he remembered why Dark wasn't with him. Link closed his eyes, engulfing himself in the memories.

_Dark lifted his head for a moment, gulping calmly for air, smirking up at the blond. His garnet eyes sparkled in a way that was both mischievous and comforting, and his trademark smirk danced upon his tempting lips. "D-Dark, why are you doing this?!" Link stuttered nervously. The pale boy only maintained his gorgeous smirk and took another gulp of air, submerging once again, but this time Link felt something different…warm lips wrapped themselves around the blond's now-hardened cock. Link gasped in shock at this new sensation, digging his nails into the dirt across the bank of the lake…_

Link whimpered as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, the memories of Dark overwhelming him greatly. He slowly began pumping himself, trying to make each memory last as long as possible.

_Link felt Dark's tongue slowly swirl around the head of his cock, the blond tried helplessly to buck his hips forward, needing more, but Dark had a firm grip on his hips. Dark very slowly began to bob his head, and the sensation of Link's cock going from the warmth of the water to the hot cavernous warmth of Dark's mouth sent him wild, doing all of what little he could to feel more. "D-Dark! A-aanh! I-it feels so g-good…" he bit his lip, submitting and letting Dark have all control over him…_

Link furrowed his brow, his skin now glistening with sweat as he maintained his pace, bucking his hips into his hand, whimpering and moaning softly. "T-the things y-you do to me…D-Dark…" Link panted heavily, his mind swimming in the memories.

_Dark brought his head up above the water, taking another breath, while still pumping Link under the water. Link, panting and mind hazy, looked astonished; "I-I swear…you're an a-amphibian…" Link smiled wearily, struggling to stay upright. Dark smirked again, almost mocking Link by blowing a kiss before retreating beneath the surface of the crystal water again, taking the blond deeply in his mouth, bobbing his head faster and faster, sucking rather firmly. Link gasped and threw his head back, unable to take any more…_

"D-DAARK!!!" Link screamed, his shrill cry echoing through the forest as he shot hot jets of his seed soaring through the water. His body shuddered with the euphoric sensation, he slid down the bank of the lake, resting his head against it. "Y-you still…do this…to me…Dark…" Link panted, letting his body pass through the last waves of his climax.

_Dark swallowed all of the blond's seed before emerging and kissing him on the neck. "I love you, Link…"_

"I…I love you too, Dark…" Link whispered, forlorn. "I will never forget you…"


End file.
